The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to a scheduling request transmission, for example, to request resources for a buffer status report (BSR).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, a UE may indicate to a base station that it has uplink data to transmit by sending a BSR. However, if sufficient uplink resources are not available to transmit the BSR, the UE may not be able to immediately indicate the pending uplink data. For example, if a UE is operating in a system that utilizes directional downlink control transmissions, the UE may not receive an indication in a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) of where to transmit the BSR. As a result, communication may be delayed until the UE is able to obtain the resources to provide the BSR to the base station.